1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems, information processing apparatuses, and information processing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a system that allows an application to be downloaded and installed from a web page provided by a web server.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-237881, for example, discloses that an MFP is operatively associated with a delivery server that delivers software to thereby download and install software.
The typical technique, however, entails a possibility that an application downloaded from the web page and installed in the MFP may not be usable because of the application not being supported by current firmware that controls operation of the MFP (that refers to software that controls operation of the MFP). Hitherto, a service technician has visited a site at which the MFP is installed for performance of updating of the firmware that controls the operation of the MFP. Thus, unfortunately, a long wait time is needed before the application can be used and the typical technique offers poor user convenience.